


Plastic Smiles in a Plastic Town

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav's Original Fiction [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Satire, Satirical Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: There was a street in a nice, small town, on which each house was modelled the same.
Series: Lav's Original Fiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767991
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Plastic Smiles in a Plastic Town

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm taking a creative writing program, during which I occasionally have to write some original fiction. I figured... I keep everything else I've ever written on here, might as well post this, too

There was a street in a nice, small town, on which each house was modelled the same. There were no low houses followed by high houses. No long houses followed by slim houses. Each house on this street in this nice, small town was exactly the same; when you drove down the street you could only tell the different houses apart if you looked closely enough to see the house’s number, which hung beside the front door (made of darkly stained wood), drilled into a piece of grey stone which made up the exterior of the house.

The window panes were wood, painted white, which enclosed pale grey curtains that could be seen through clean, rectangular windows. These pale grey curtains were always drawn; from the street, it could be assumed that all the houses looked as much the same on the inside as they did the outside. Flowers lined the cobblestone walkway that connected the front step to the driveway (long aloe stems, tall clumps of asphodel, a large cypress, stunning groups of black dahlias, another cluster of black roses), were the same on each lawn.

In each driveway sat the same black minivan—clearly intended for family use in a family-town. Each car was clean, meticulously cared for by its owners. There was not a smudge of dirt in sight (not on the cars or the houses or the driveways or cobblestone walkways). If one were to drive down this street in this nice, small town, they would be all but shocked by the symmetry of the street, fore if one turned their head from left to right, it would be as though they hadn’t turned their head at all as their view would not have changed.

If one were to drive down this street in this nice, small town at exactly 7:05AM, they would notice that each front door opened, and out stepped a man in a housecoat tied snug around their waist with slippers on their feet. This man would walk down the cobblestone walkway to their clean driveway, past their black minivan to the edge of their lawn, where a tall mailbox (white wooden rod connected to a poppy-red mailbox with a white flag) erected from their perfectly manicured, perfectly green grass.

If you were to listen closely at exactly 7:06AM, you would be able to hear sounds of life echoing through the otherwise quiet street. The laughter of two children, one a boy, one a girl, and the musical notes of a mother’s voice, carried from the open doorway. If you looked closely, you would notice each man reached into his mailbox and pulled out the same handful of envelopes. From their driveways the men would greet one another by name, as they each had the same name, before walking back to their front door.

There would be a smile on their face that never faltered and never reached their eyes, if only you were close enough to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> had to create an illustrative example of a satirical setting. hadn't actually heard of satire before this, so it was tough


End file.
